


Down Alleyways

by LonelyThursday



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Actual Cheating, Polyamory, jack knows how to pick his battles, perceived cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday
Summary: On a trip to Brooklyn, Davey sees something in an alley that he wishes he hadn't.





	Down Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts, and I was bored, so I finished it

“I still don’t understand why I had to come with you to Brooklyn.” Davey complains as he follows Jack over the Brooklyn Bridge.

“I already told ya, Dave,” Jack explains like he’s talking to a Little. “I’se gotta message fer Spot, and usually I have Racer deliver ‘em, but last night I saw him ‘n Albert behind da Lodge ‘n I don’t wanna send Race over ‘til I talk ta him ‘bout it.”

“I understand why _you’re_ going to Brooklyn,” Davey says, exasperated with his boyfriend. “But why am _I_ coming?”

“Oh, cuz ya love me.” Jack explains simply, turning to give Davey one of his overly charming smiles, and damn it if he’s not right. 

Davey sighs and continues to follow Jack across the bridge and through the streets of Brooklyn. Davey knows that it would be safer for him to keep his eyes facing forward and just follow Jack, who knows where he’s going, but he’s a naturally inquisitive person, and as such he can’t help but let his eyes wander and take in all his surroundings. He can’t help but look down every alley despite how afraid he is of what - or who - he might see down them, which is actually what causes him to see a sight that he does find mildly concerning.

“Hey Jack?” Davey stops in the middle of the sidewalk, too transfixed by what he’s seeing to keep moving. 

“Yeah Dave?” Jack turns around and, upon realizing that Davey had stopped walking, returns to his boyfriend’s side.

“You said you saw _Race_ and Albert last night, right?”

“Yeah… why?” Jack turns to look down the alley at what Davey is looking at and gasps. 

There, about halfway down the alley, the one and only Spot Conlon, _King_ of _Brooklyn,_ has someone - who is almost _certainly_ Albert DaSilva - pinned to the wall. It’s possible that they’re fighting, but Davey doesn’t know a single person who fights by locking lips with their opponent.

Jack grabs Davey’s arm and pulls him out of the way of the alley.

“What da fuck?” Jack whisper yells.

“Is Albert… are they… _what?”_ Davey manages to stutter out after a full minute of just gaping.

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Jack is in just as much shock as Davey. “I swear I’se seen Race ‘n Al yesterday!”

“So are-are Race and Spot _both_ cheating on each other with Albert, or…?” Davey trails off, not quite sure what other options there are.

“They wouldn’t… I mean Racer wouldn’t… and Albert _definitely_ wouldn’t wit’ _both_ of ‘em… I think.” Jack stares at the ground for a moment before looking back at David, conviction in his eyes. “We should tell Race.”

“Tell me what?”

Both Jack and Davey jump as Race just appears next to them, he’s still got his bag slung over his shoulder, he must have just finished selling his evening papes. Race gives them a funny look, before trying to peak past them into the alley. That causes Jack to spring into motion to block his view of Spot and Albert.

“Hey! Racer!” Jack exclaims with faux excitement. “We wasn’t expectin’ ta see ya ‘ere!”

“Ya weren’t expectin’ ta see me in _Brooklyn?”_ Race looks at Jack like he’s stupid. “I sell at Sheepshead, Jack. Ya hit yer head or somethin’?”

“Well it’s just that we thought you would have been back in Manhattan already!” Davey interject quickly, moving to help Jack block the alley.

Race looks between Jack and Davey and then back again. 

“Yeah, well, Spot lives in Brooklyn, are ya sure you’se both alright? You’se runnin’ a fevah?” Race tries to feel both of their foreheads, but both Jack and Davey duck out of the way. Their head movements allow Race to catch a glimpse down the alley, when he sees Spot and Albert he suddenly understands why Jack and Davey are acting so strange. A bemused smile crosses his face and he manages to catch Albert’s eye. Albert sends Race a questioning look when he sees Jack and Davey, but Race just gives him a wink. “Why you’se bein’ so jumpy? Ya hidin’ somethin’?”

Jack and Davey both pale at the insinuation, fearful that Race had caught on to what they suspected was a cheating boyfriend or two. Race has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Hey fellas!” Jack and Davey both jump again as Albert comes up behind them and claps them both hard on the back.

“H-hey Albert.” David stutters, he’s not good under pressure.

“Didja need somethin’, Kelly?” Spot comes up behind Albert. Davey really wishes that these two would at least have the sense to _act_ like they hadn’t come from the same place, and honestly he thinks Albert should have acted like he wasn’t in Brooklyn at all.

“We’se jus’ ‘ere on business, Conlon, but it ain’t important if you’se busy.” Jack can get words out so much more smoothly than Davey can.

“He _is_ busy, Jackie. Why don’t ya take Davey home I can delivah ya message ta him tomorrow.” Race answers quickly. Jack and Race exchange a long look at Davey can’t even begin to decipher before Jack nods.

“C’mon Davey, long walk back ta ‘Hattan.” Jack throws his arm around Davey’s shoulders. “Comin’ Al?”

“Nah,” the redhead looks utterly unconcerned about getting in the middle of a couple as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Imma stick around Brooklyn fer a while.”

Davey is about to object, but Jack is quick to steer him away from the others and back towards Manhattan.

“See ya, fellas.” Jack calls behind them.

“What was that, Jack?” Davey asks once they’re far enough away from the others.

“I dunno,” Jack answers. “But whatevah it is; I think Racer can handle it.”

“Aren’t you worried someone might get hurt?” David asks, thinking of the kind of damage Spot could do to either Albert or Race.

“At this point I’se not even sure who would get mad at who. An’ I’se ain’t sure I wants ta know.”

“What was all that about?” Albert asks as he and his boyfriends watch Jack and Davey leave.

“I think they’se seen you’se two in da alley an’ they’se worried ya cheatin’ on me.” Race explains.

“Hmm,” Spot looks on the direction the Jack and Davey has headed. “Think they’ll say anythin’?”

“Nah,” Race waves off his concern before draping one arm over Albert’s shoulders and the other over Spot’s. “Jackie won’t say nothin’.”

“Yer sure?” Spot asks, still uncertain. 

“‘Course I’se sure!” Race declares loudly. “Now c’mon, I won two whole dollahs at da races earlier! I’se gonna treat my boys ta hot dogs at Coney.”

“Yes!” Albert cheers loudly, pumping his fist.

“I want cotton candy,” Spot declares seriously, making his boyfriends laugh.

The trio make their way to Coney Island, any thoughts of Jack and Davey forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I haven't worked on Maybe It's Magic, Maybe It's You, but I figure as long as I don't lose my writing momentum, then I'll update eventually... probably


End file.
